Thank You
by ruiiko
Summary: Sometimes you don't take enough time to appreciate your friends. Even if they get annoying, and interrupt a training session-both the girls can feel the frustration. But Raven can get past it long enough to go and comfort her friend, and thank her and appreciate her better for being her friend. Starfire is just lucky that Raven is so patient with her.


**Doing alot of TT fanfics lately! :) Even more with Rae and Star... tho this one is more just in a friendly sense. I'll probably do different pairings once I adjust more into doing more fanfics for this fandom; but It's been fun so far. Anyways, enjoy. :D**

* * *

><p>It was a busy day within the Titans tower. While it was a wonder that no danger had hit town today, the titans never rested. When they weren't fighting crime, they had other things to do. On rare ocassions, days like these would be spent going out to the beach, or to the movies, or anything else to wash the stress of crime fighting away. It was a way to remind them all that they were still human-well, most of them-it was just a way to remind themselves there was more to life than just tracking down enemies. Other days, the majority of crime free days were spent training.<p>

Such was the case, today.

Everyone was hard at work, focusing on excelling their powers, attempting to bring them to a higher level and gain control over it. Cyborg was lifting heavy weights. Beastboy was running on a treadmill, as he switched from animal to animal. Robin was getting busy at hand to hand combat, and Raven sat silently, chanting her mantra. Every few moments, a door hinge would be ripped from the kitchen, maintaining that her powers were getting stronger.

On such a busy day like this, however, where was Starfire?

"Friends!" Starfire then burst into the living space, clasping her hands together as she scanned over the room, watching her friends. They had barely even noticed her, as they continued to focus on their training session. She frowned slightly; she had decided on training much earlier, way before any of her team mates were awake.

Sometimes it was just easier to do it that way-it was much quieter, and easier to focus-that, and the alien was a sucker for watching the sun rise.

Starfire floated further into the living room, looking around in hope, her eyebrows curling up. Her eyes fell upon Cyborg first, and she began to lean towards him, raising her voice slightly so he could hear him. "Cyborg! You are looking extremely strong today!" She complimented, but all she received was a slight grunt. She noticed the sweat glistening off his face, as his eyes shot a glare to her, his whole expression basically saying, '_Not right now, Star.' _She gave out a nervous giggle, and backed away, knowing that out of all the Titans, Cyborg espicially needed his concentration, or he could get really moody.

She felt sort of silly for bothering him, already, and was soon questioning if she should approach anyone else.

But of course, as the oblivious, silly alien girl we know as Starfire, she almost never took the hint.

Of course she was going to keep trying.

Her next target was Beastboy. He was always up for some fun!

"Beastboy!" The alien grinned cheekily, watching in curiousity, as she watched him transform from animal to animal. He shot her a quick glance, and she could basically see him shooting her a grin, while not in animal form. Her smile widdened, eyes glistening as she continued to watch.

He turned into a small kitten then.

She let out a small shreik of joy, unable to contain herself, as she reached out and grabbed at the green kitten, cuddling him close to her. She loved kittens!

However, Beastboy wasn't feeling it-he quickly returned to humanized form, letting out a shriek of his own. "What the heck, man?" His voice was paniced, as his eyes bulged, flattening in her grip. She gasped, pulling away slightly, her cheeks turning red, and let out a nervous laugh.

He sighed. "Star, I'm trying to train here! What was that all about?" He asked in confusion, rubbing the back of his neck. She shrugged gently.

"I don't know... I am bored! Would you care to engage in a game of video's?" She asked, grinning widely.

He sighed again. "As much as I'd love to... I can't right now! Say, why aren't you training?" He asked, crossing his arms. She laughed again. "Th-that isn't important... I'll leave you alone now... so... good luck!" And she quickly dashed off. He shook his head with a sigh, before he took on the form of a monkey, continuing to run on the treadmill.

"Robin?..." Starfire asked, grinning widely. He was her best friend. There was no way he'd ignore her! Right? She snuck up behind him, peering over him. He was very concentrated, that was for sure. She giggled slightly. Starfire had always sort of admired that about him... he was always so focused on his work-well, perhaps, maybe a little too focused... she had to admit, the way he dedicated him to fighting crime was amazing-but it could also be trouble some. More than once he had left the team questioning if he was on their side or not, and he had always come through-but those times he wasn't there were always the times that Starfire worried the most.

She worried alot about Robin, in general.

It was no secret that the boy had a rough past, and because of that, it gave him a sort of cocky attitude.

The alien felt shivers running down her spine just at the thought. He took himself very seriously-forcing a smile, Starfire began to float away from him, muttering under her breathe, "I'll just be overe here..." And she left him to do his training.

If you thought Cyborg could get moody when he was interupted in training, then oh... you had another thing coming with Robin.

Starfire didn't want to get too involved in that.

Her next, and only, her last target was Raven.

Her second best friend!

With a cheeky smile, Starfire creeped behind Raven, and without saying a word, pulled her into a hug, yelling out "Surpirse!" Raven yelped, and loosing control of her powers, blasted half of the windows to the tower to peices. She let out a groan, glaring at Starfire out of the corner of her eyes.

And upon hearing Raven's scream, Robin had lost control of his strength-he ended up kicking a punching bag flying in the direction of the two girls. Raven grabbed the bag with her powers, and it was sent flying out of the broken window. Robin let out a groan, and upon both of the birds frustrations, the other two had collectively stopped training.

Suddenly, all eyes were on Starfire.

And she was quite aware of this, as the glared at her in anger and frustration.

Raven was still groaning, and with a hiss, she turned around, gripping Starfire by the shoulders. "Look," She spat. She was annoyed that she had been interupted while meditating-espicially when she was trying to up her skills-it was very dangerous to be interupted in this stage. "You've been getting in everyones hair, in just the last few minutes. I get it, you don't want to train, or maybe you already did earlier or something-whatever-it doesn't matter to me, but-the rest of us are still trying to train!"

Starfire's lips curved into a frown, as she looked around the room again. At the broken window-it had been broken many times before, sure, but... and the looks of dissapointment on everyones faces. Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy... and then Starfire's eyes met Raven's. She was _pissed._

"I-I'm sorry," Starfire tried to apologize, but Raven shook her head.

"Perhaps you should go do something else, so we can focus." Her words were slightly softer, but they were still firm. The half-demon girl's eyes curved in downwards, her lips twitched slightly. With a sigh, she turned her back on the alien, muttering to herself, "I need tea."

Starfire's lip quivered, as she floated a little more inwards into the living space, where the boys were gathered. She glanced up to them. "I apologise-" She cut herself off, seeing the exhausted look on Cyborg's face-Beastboy didn't really look like he cared too much, but she could still tell he was slightly ticked off.

And then Robin. She averted her gaze from him, as she rubbed her arm. She was starting to feel dizzy from all these glares. However, as always, he tried his best to stay patient with her-he offered a small smile. "Maybe Raven is right." He advised, gently touching her shoulder. Her gaze fell upon his hand, but with a sad sigh, she pulled away from his touch. It wasn't comforting, this time around.

"So... what you are implying, is that you do not wish that I accompany you guys, any longer." She said. Starfire didn't look anyone in the eyes.

The boys exchanged a look, and out of the corner of her eyes, Starfire noticed Cyborg's expression softening, only slightly.

"Not necesarily... however, if you aren't training... look, just for a while, alright? Once we're done, feel free to join us." Robin tried to put it in simple terms, but Starfire pushed his words aside-training or not, she wasn't needed here at the moment. She understood.

It didn't mean it didn't hurt, though.

"Very well." Starfire nodded, and began to float out of the room. She felt a supportive metal hand gently pat her on the back, and could feel the looks of sympany on her back. She heard them all sigh, and Robin advise them to take 10 for a break, and then to get back to work. The alien sighed, pausing for a moment. She turned her back, noticing everyone gathering around the U-shaped couch. And then she turned back, and exited through the sliding doors, to go back to her room.

Because clearly she wasn't wanted here.

* * *

><p>The truth is, Starfire was feeling slightly down today. Yes, she had trained earlier, but that was because she didn't want to do it infront of everyone else. The alien knew she was powerful, and she had full control of her powers-but even those who are the most cheerfull had their down days.<p>

She knew that everyone hadn't meant any harm earlier, and she knew she shouldn't be interfearing, but she was just really feeling lonely. And while perhaps that hadn't been the best way to ask someone to hang out-she had to take the chances, anyways.

Since then, Starfire had locked herself in her room, and decided to take a nap. She had just woken up, and felt re-charged, despite the sleepiness that hung on her eye-lids, still. Guess that's what happens when you take a nap for hours on end, with no sense of how much time had went on.

The alien stretched, but soon tensed upon hearing a knocking at her door.

"Starfire?"

She then loosened up, hearing the voice of Raven. A slight smile came to her face, as she called out, "Come in." The doors slid open, and Raven entered. She stared at Starfire for a moment, raising a brow.

"You look sleepy." She said non-chalentely.

The alien laughed slightly. "Yes, that is what happens when you nap for hours."

Raven forced a smile, and took a few steps towards the girl's bed. "Do you mind if I sit?"

Starfire looked shocked for a moment, but then she smiled. "Please! Make yourself at home."

So, Raven did as Starfire said. She took a seat, crossing her legs. And then it got quiet. Starfire let out a sigh, as she fell back onto the bed, her head plopping down in Raven's lap. The girl looked down on her friend, and raised a brow. "I'm not a pillow, you know." But she did nothing in attempts to move the alien. If anything, she smiled.

But Starfire ignored her statement. She seemed to be in a trance.

Raven quirked her lips to the side. "Okayy..." She sighed. "Is there anything you want to talk about, or...?" She tried to push, trying to get Starfire to talk. But she shook her head.

"No. But there's something you want to talk about, because you wouldn't have come to me, otherwise."

Raven glanced away. "What was up with you earlier? I mean, I know you like to be with us, but there's a time and a place. And that wasn't the right time."

Starfire sat up. "Was everyone mad?" She ignored Raven's comment, coming up with her own.

Raven shook her head. "Not really. Mildly annoyed, but nothing so bad that you should lock yourself in your room for the rest of the day." She laughes slightly. Starfire scoffed, getting up from her bed and crossing her arms. Raven's eyes bugged-was Starfire _actually _mad? The alien got fed up or annoyed sometimes, but Raven had rarely, if ever seen her get mad. Maybe the only exception was when the alien got unexpected visits from her sister-but mad at her own team mates-_friends_? Oh no, Raven didn't beileve it.

"There's something bothering you, clearly." Raven stated. She turned her body towards Starfire, her legs now hanging over the side of Starfire's bed, hands resting on her knees.

Starfire turned around, though she couldn't look her friend in the eyes. "Well... obviously. I caused trouble today; I am not needed."

Raven scoffed slightly, trying to hold in her laughter. "Starfire, it's not that big of a deal. Nobody is mad at you! Not anymore, atleast..." Raven said that last part a little more in a whisper. Her expression turned serious. "You're talking silly."

"Am I?" Starfire turned around to face Raven. She looked like she was on the verge of tears, she looked rather hysterical. Raven let out a sigh-Starfire always sort of had a hard time concealing her emotions-atleast she could do that though. It was easier to let it all out, rather than bottle it all in. And without giving it any thought, Raven shot up, pulling her friend into a tight hug, because it was quite obvious Starfire needed one.

And then she broke down. She started sniffling and letting out tiny cried, and Raven could feel her heart sinking. It was always disheartening hearing her friends-least of all Starfire cry. But she supposed everyone had their breaking point-Raven had been there a few times before. And she constantly had to conceal her emotions. Starfire was always happy-she rarely cried. It was good to good it out.

But that didn't mean Raven was good at comforting people.

"Uh," Raven didn't know what to say. She silently pat Starfire on the back. "There there," She encouraged, and could feel Starfire shaking against her. Her lips formed a straight line, as she rubbed soft circles on her back. "Let it all out. That's good, so... just do that. I could tell you were stressed-I could sense it, even from all the way out in the living room." Raven explained. "So... you know i'm terrible at this, but... I am here to talk to."

Starfire pulled away, wiping her tears. A small smile was emitted on her face, and seeing the smile on her lips, Raven couldn't help but smile too. She reached out to wipe Starfire's tears. "And I'll always be here to wipe these way," Raven chuckled, and shook her hand.

Starfire chuckled, before she was lead back to the edge of the bed. Raven kept at an arm wrapped around Raven, silently comforting.

"My greatest gratitude, Raven... I appreciate it... but it's just hard sometimes. Fitting in, I guess... I can't help but feel alone, sometimes, even though I know I'm not." She admitted sadly. "You know?"

Raven nodded along. Sadly, she did. She wished she had words of encouragement, but it was hard to, as well. Starfire had it easy-she could display these emotions. If Raven did, she'd loose control of her powers. Been there, done that. Never again.

"Say... Raven... do you care about our friendship?" Starfire asked then.

Raven nodded. "Of course I do."

Starfire smiled. "I'm glad."

Raven was about to ask she had even bothered to ask such a stupid question-but it came to her right away.

She wasn't always the greatest friend, herself.

She was spitefull, cold, and she had a hard time expressing herslf, let alone trying to express her love for her friends! Heck, it had tooken her a year to not hate Beast Boy completely.

She could see why Starfire would have her doubts.

Raven sighed, and placed a hand on Starfire's shoulder. "Look," Her eyes scanned around the room, having a hard time focusing right on the girl infront of her. A force of habbit that had grown on her that happend whenever she was nervos. What a terrible feeling. "I know... I don't always express my love, and sometimes I even have a hard time showing how much I care, but... I do. You're one of my best friends, Star, and nothing can change that."

"Even if you are mad at me?" Raven could look at her again, and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips, seeing the helpless look on her friends face.

"Even then." Raven confirmed. She stared at Starfire for a moment, before rolling her eyes-and took Starfire into another hug. This time, she felt Starfire's arms wrapping around her, too.

Not a hug of comfort, or because either of them were sad-just a regular go-friendly hug.

"Thank you for being my friend, Star. I'll always be herem for you, so don't ever forget that."

And that was the truth.


End file.
